Tough Choices
by littlemisschatterbox13
Summary: Jack doesn't know what to do. Since Taylor has started working at the dojo, he feels more attracted to her but there's still something holding him back from moving on. And he keeps her picture in his locker. What should Jack do, move on or wait for her? Lots and lots of KICK!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a brand new story based in the middle of season 4, it's about Jack making some difficult choices between Taylor (girl from Nerd with a cape) and someone else when they come back into town to stay for a while. Hope you enjoy this, won't be a one-shot most likely there'll be a few chapters. By the way I came up with this idea when I first started watching the series but I never had the chance to write it and I thought I should write this before Disney 'steals' it! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Jack was practicing a new Bo staff routine in the dojo with Taylor watching**

"Wow Jack, you're really good."

"Thanks."

"It looks hard."

"It isn't, why don't you come over here and I'll show you." Jack said

"No no no, I'm fine over here thanks."

"You'll be fine."

"No I have to work."

"Jerry!" Jack said

"Yeah man?" Jerry asked coming over

"Take care of Taylor's job while I show her how to use a Bo staff." Jack replied

"Sure no prob."

"Thanks." Jack said walking towards Taylor "Come on."

"No, Jack. I don't think this is such a good idea." Taylor said while Jack was pulling her to the mats

"It'll be fine. Just keep your eyes on me." Jack reassured Taylor

"I don't know Jack, maybe you can show me."

"Ok, here's an easy routine." Jack said then demonstrated

"Ok, is there an easier one?"

"No, that's the easiest one there is."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll try." Taylor said then failed trying

"No, not like that, like this." He said holding the Bo staff around her, holding her arms and moving them to do the routine properly but Taylor wasn't concentrating. She turned around facing Jack and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Taylor leaned in.

But Jack stepped away before anything happened.

"Great. You're doing… great. I've got to go." Jack said going into the changing room

But Jack didn't notice what fell out of his pocket.

After a few minutes of being in the smoothie station, Taylor noticed it on the floor.

It was a single cherry blossom petal. Taylor was about to put it in the bin.

Jerry shouted "Taylor stop!"

"What? Why?" Taylor asked "It's just a cherry blossom petal."

"It's Jack's and he will go berserk if anything happens to it!"

"Why?" Taylor asked

"His ex-girlfriend gave it to him."

"If it's from his ex why does he keep it?"

"Because they both still like each other."

"Then why'd they break up?"

"What's with all the questions?" Jerry asked "They broke up because she moved to Japan to go to the Otai academy."

"But-"

"Sorry, no more questions." Jerry said as Jack came out

"Jerry have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"You know what!"

"You mean that thing from her."

"Yes."

"Here you go." Jerry said giving it to him

"You knew I was looking for it?" Jack asked

"No…" Jerry said awkwardly "I was going to give it to you."

"Really?" Jack said not believing him

"Yeah, I was. I stopped someone from putting it in the bin."

"Who? Who was it?" Jack said grabbing Jerry's shirt

"I don't know."

"You stopped someone you don't know from putting the most important thing to me in the bin and then you tried to toy with me about it?" Jack said starting to get aggressive

"Jack calm down. I nearly put it in the bin. I didn't know it was yours or how important it was but thank goodness Jerry stopped me."

"Yeah, thank goodness." Jack scoffed letting go of Jerry's shirt and walking away

"Sorry about that." Taylor said to Jerry

"Nah, it's cool." Jerry said "Just remember, if you see a cherry blossom petal anywhere where Jack has been, pick it up and give it to him straight away."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I wanted to show you what he's like if you do that to him."

"Thanks. I think." Taylor said walking back to the smoothie station and Jerry walked over to Jack who was sitting on the bench by his locker looking at the picture of Kim he kept in there.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Fine. Dude, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's cool yo." Jerry replied "So, I noticed you and Taylor had a moment. Are you going to ask her out?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jerry said then noticed at the picture of Kim in Jack's hands "Kim?"

"Yeah."

"Man, you've got to get over her."

"I know."

"She's not going to come back for a while. And who knows maybe things would've changed between you two by then." Jerry said "You've got to let her go."

"I know."

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked coming over

"Jack should ask Taylor out."

"Why?"

"Because they like each other."

"They do? You do?" Milton asked Jerry then Jack

"Look Taylor's great but..."

"You still like Kim." Milton said and Jack nodded

"Look Jack, Kim's in Japan. She's not coming back for a while and probably she's going through the same thing as you."

"You're right?" Jack replied

"He's right?"

"I'm right?"

"How does it feel?" Milton asked

"My head's pulsing and instead of it being blank I can picture stuff."

"It's called thinking." Jack said

"I don't like it! Make it stop!" Jerry

"Jack, the real question is do you still like her?"

"Of course."

"Then it shouldn't matter that she's in another country, another continent even. If you really love her then you'd wait."

Before Jack could say anything about what Milton had just said Jerry beat him to it "Yeah man but what happens when she comes back here and if she's over him and moved on. What happens then? Jack's going to be alone and trying to get over Kim all over again."

Milton also beat Jack and spoke first "Are you saying that Kim doesn't love Jack?"

"No dude of course I'm saying that." Jerry replied "I'm just saying what if she meets someone in Japan and was thinking that Jack would want her to move on, goes out with him and finds someone new. A lot can happen in a few years."

"You probably don't even believe in love anyway because you can't even have one girlfriend at a time and when you're older you'll never be able to 'tie down' with one girl!" Milton said

"Okay, two things. One, true yes I'm not a big believer of love and two, this isn't about me. This is about Jack needing to move on and get over Kim!"

The two of them then began arguing about relationships, Jerry insulted Milton by saying he can't give romantic advice because he's only ever had like three girlfriends. Milton said he shouldn't give Jack romantic advice because he knows nothing about romance only how to play girls. In fact those two were so involved in arguing that they didn't even notice Jack leave.

Jack just went outside of the dojo to get away from Milton and Jerry fighting when Taylor goes up to him about to go back in the dojo from her regularly scheduled break.

"Hey Jack." Taylor said then noticed the time "Weird, you don't normally finish for another 40 minutes."

"I know but Milton and Jerry are arguing and I had to just get out of there."

"What is it this time?"

"Just something stupid." Jack said noticing Taylor was smiling to everything he was saying

"Can I ask you something?" Taylor asked

"Sure."

"If a girl likes a guy and wants to know if he likes her back. How does she do it? I mean, does she make it obvious enough that she's flirting with him, just tell him, wait to find out if he likes her or get someone to find out for them." Taylor said "Or just ask him out on a date?"

"Well, really get someone but it depends. Maybe she should just tell him and ask him out, it seems best." Jack said not realising what Taylor was doing

"Thanks Jack. That really helps."

"Glad to." Jack said about to walk off when Taylor says something

"So would you like to go on a date?"

* * *

**I'm deciding to leave it there for now and making another chapter sometime soon but I don't know when yet. Review please because I want to know if I'm wasting my time or not and if I should just focus on The Black Lotus. Review pleeeeeeaaaassseeee! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really surprised by responses of readers because I thought people wouldn't like it so much because it suggests Jack to be with someone else besides Kim... NOT THAT I WOULD EVER SUPPORT JACK WITH SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES KIM BECAUSE I LOVE KICK! I'm also incredibly flattered by the responses and reviews I have been getting. I'm now going to carry on with the story now because I've blabbered on, but if you really like my story then please please REVIEW!**

* * *

"So would you like to go on a date?" Taylor asked Jack

Jack just stood there speechless not knowing what to say

"So would you?"

"I... I... I don't know what to say."

"Well my ideal answer would be yes but from the surprised look on your face, I'm guessing you're not going to say that?"

"Taylor-"

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try to cushion the blow because I'm telling you I'll be fine."

"No seriously Taylor, I... I like you-"

"Really?" Taylor interrupted "Then why won't you go out with me?"

"It's..."

"Complicated." Jack and Taylor said in unison

"Is it because of your ex-girlfriend?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Jerry told me a little about her."

"Like what?"

"That she moved away to Japan to the Otai academy so she must be great at karate."

"She is."

"But not as good than you."

"I don't know, she's really good."

"Well you got the scholarship there too didn't you but why did you not take it?"

"Because I had everything I wanted here in Seaford."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because she thought it was too good and opportunity to pass and I told her to apply, that I'd been fine if she left."

"Ah ha." Taylor replied "I also know you still have feelings for her."

"What?!" Jack said with his voice going higher "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's obvious. You won't go out with me because it's complicated which means there's another girl and you keep her picture in your locker." Jack nodded along to what she was saying "And Jerry told me."

"What has Jerry not told you?" Jack asked making Taylor chuckle slightly

"Don't worry Jack, it doesn't matter."

"It does. Jerry and Milton were arguing about whether I should ask you out or not."

"What did they say?"

"Jerry said I should get over Kim just in case she does and Milton says that I should wait for her." Jack replied

"What does your heart say?" Taylor asked

"I don't know. It's saying so many different things that I'm ignoring it at the moment like I am with Milton and Jerry."

"Well...when you figure out what to do, let me know okay?"

"Thanks Taylor, you're great." He said bringing her in for a hug

Jack then left and Taylor went inside to see that Jerry and Milton were still arguing.

"Milton! Jerry! Stop arguing and Milton, come help me." Rudy said taking Milton into the storage room

"That was quite a loud argument." Taylor said

"Was it? I didn't know, I was too busy talking to Milton about Jack and... something."

"So Jerry, you think Jack and I should get together right?"

"Yeah- how do you know about that?" Jerry said

"Jack just told me when I... asked him out."

"You asked him out?" Jerry asked "What did he say?"

"He said he doesn't know and he'll tell me when he does."

"Well, I have an idea that would help him figure out the answer much faster." Jerry said arching one eyebrow

"Why do I feel like it will be an evil plan?"

"Because I raised my eyebrow, like this." Jerry said doing it again making Taylor laugh

**10 Minutes Later**

"And that's the plan." Jerry finished

"That's very devious." Said Taylor

"I know."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"Oh come on Taylor. Or are you too Swathmore to do this?"

"Okay I'll do it."

"Thank you." Jerry said "So, step 1 commences."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well believe it Swathmore."

"Now go and do what you need to do to achieve phase 1." Said Jerry sending her away

"Jerry!" Milton shouted

"Yeah."

"Rudy wants me to apologise for arguing with you earlier."

"Thanks."

"You too."

"What for?"

"For arguing."

"Fine."

"Say it."

"Say what."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"I give up." Said Milton

**Later That Day**

"Hey Kim!" Jerry said on VideoChat

"Hi Jerry what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Jerry, the last time you just wanted to talk with me. I lost $30, my bike and you tried to talk me into taking my shirt off."

"It was your fault."

"How was it my faul- So what do you want Jerry?" Kim said "And can you make it quick because I'm going to go meet a friend."

"What's their name?"

"Casey."

"Doesn't sound very Japanese."

"Because it's not. It's American."

"Is your friend a boy or a girl."

"Does it matter?"

"It probably would to Jack."

"Jack's not there is he?"

"No I don't know where he is."

"Good."

"Trying to avoid your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm talking with him tonight on VideoChat."

"Hey Kim." Came a voice from Kim's side

"Oh hi Casey."

"Oh so that's Casey."

"Casey this is my friend Jerry."

"Is he the one you-" Casey said

"No." interrupted Kim

"Can we go then."

"Sure."

"Jerry, can we talk later?"

"Sure." Said Jerry smiling then logged off

"Jerry? Why are you smiling?" Taylor said coming over

"Phase 1 achieved." Jerry smiled

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later." Jerry said "How long is it until Jack's afternoon workout?"

"About 10 minutes." Taylor asked "Why?"

"Phase 2 begins."

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there because I need something for other chapters and I'm sorry that it's later than I thought it would be because I had my exams, then my birthday and two exams on my birthday. But next week I have a week off and hopefully I'll get more done then but straight afterwards I have work experience for two weeks, I'll write it then but I might not publish then though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did REVIEW! Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of Tough Choices. Sorry this is later than expected but I went on holiday suddenly. I hope you enjoy and if you do REVIEW!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jack said coming into the dojo

"Hey man." Jerry said

"Hi Jack, how are you?" Taylor asked softly

"Fine."

"Have you thought about it anymore?" Taylor said playing with her hair

"I have."

"And?" She said then pushed her hair behind her ear while smiled

"And... Can I have some more time and then I'll tell you."

"Okay, that's fine with me." Said Taylor smiling again "I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Okay." Jack said watching her walk away

"Jack?"

"Yeah man?"

"Are you going to go out with her?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should."

"Why's that, any new reasons?" Jack asked crossing his arms

"I think you should watch this. I was talking with Kim earlier and I recorded this because I thought you'd want to see this."

"What is it?" Jack said when Jerry brought his laptop over to the bench where Jack was sitting down at

"I spoke with Kim today on VideoChat and I recorded some of the conversation because I was suspicious and I think I was right to be." Jerry then played the recording

**On Jerry's Laptop**

"How was it my faul- So what do you want Jerry?" Kim said "And can you make it quick because I'm going to go meet a friend."

"What's their name?"

"Casey."

"Doesn't sound very Japanese."

"Because it's not. It's American."

"Is your friend a boy or a girl."

"Does it matter?"

"It probably would to Jack."

"Jack's not there is he?"

"No I don't know where he is."

"Good."

"Trying to avoid your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm talking with him tonight on VideoChat."

"Hey Kim." Came a voice from Kim's side

"Oh hi Casey."

"Oh so that's Casey."

"Casey this is my friend Jerry."

"Is he the one you-" Casey said

"No." interrupted Kim

"Can we go then."

"Sure."

"Jerry, can we talk later?"

"Sure." Said Jerry

**Jerry then paused it**

"Oh my gosh." Jack said plainly

"I'm sorry man."

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked getting up "It doesn't mean anything's going on."

"Well-"

"She could be... Or it might be because... Shut up!" Jack then shouted abruptly

"Dude calm down. Maybe you're right, maybe they're just friends."

"Please! Jerry you were right."

"Told you so... About what?"

"About Kim moving on." Jack said angrily "You know what... I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"You'll see." Jack said

"Jack, are you okay?" Taylor said coming out of the toilets

Jack stood there for a moment and Taylor stayed where she was watching Jack and worrying as she saw how angry he was. Jack walked up to her which made Taylor slightly shocked for a moment but that stopped because of what Jack did next.

He kissed her.

They kissed longer than his and Kim's first kiss.

Afterwards they said nothing, then Taylor broke the silence by saying "So that's a yes for that date?" then they both laughed together.

"Hey what's up?" Milton asked coming into the dojo

"Well , I think, I think. Jack and Taylor are going out." Jerry smiled

"What?" Milton asked

"We're going out." Taylor said smiling even more than Jerry

"Really? Jerry what did you have anything to do with this?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"Jerry really wanted you two to get together, so I wondered if did anything to push you to asking her out."

"Actually I haven't asked her out yet." Jack said while Milton looked confused "I kissed her."

"What? That doesn't sound like you Jack."

"Yeah it doesn't. What made you do something so... impulsive?"

"I had my reasons." Jack said

"Which were?" Taylor said

"Does it matter?" Jerry said quickly

"What about Kim?" Milton asked

"What _about _Kim?" Jack replied

"What made you change your mind? This morning you weren't sure and now Taylor's your girlfriend?" Milton said

"Girlfriend?" Taylor asked looking to Jack

"Yeah, girlfriend." Jack smiled

"Maybe before we should go on a date." Said Taylor

"If that's what you want then." Jack agreed nodding

"Are you sure Jack?"

"About what?"

"What if Kim comes back?" Asked Milton

"I don't know." Replied Jack "If Kim comes back I'll just talk to her about it, and act mature about it."

"Kim, mature? Especially when she's angry. You've dated her and you still don't know her well enough to know she won't be adult about this."

"Fair point but I think I might be able to talk with her about it."

"Whatever you say." Milton said walking away to the changing rooms

"So where do you want to go on our first date?" Jack asked Taylor when Jerry left them

"I'm not sure... Portaccini's?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?" Taylor wondered

"It's just... It's nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Taylor said holding Jack's arm

"It's just that, that it was the restaurant where Kim and I went on our first date."

"Oh... okay... And here I was thinking that this was going to be awkward and with your friends especially."

"It's not, I mean it won't be. If you want to go to Portaccini's for our first date then we will."

"Thanks Jack that means a lot to me. But if it will be weird for you then we can go somewhere equally great and special for our very first date." Taylor hugged then came out of the hug and kept her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist

"You're amazing, you know."

"I do."

"So where do you want to go?"

"How about I make it a surprise?"

"I love surprises." Jack smiled

"So, how about we meet for the date outside the dojo tomorrow night at 6 o'clock?"

"Sounds great. Why tomorrow?"

"I think it gives me more time to find a good place for the date."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, I need to get back to work now."

"And I need to practice some new moves for an upcoming competition."

"Talk with you later." Taylor said holding his hand for a second then letting go so she could work and Jack smiled to himself as she walked away. He walked over to his locker to get something out and saw the picture of Kim, he sat down at the bench wondering whether he was being to rash or not.

Yes, he likes Taylor. She's great; she's funny, she's smart, down-to-earth. And just great to be around but Kim was... Kim. He thought they were meant to be, but she could be doing the same with some guy named Casey. He then realised that Jerry _was_ right and that it was time for him to move on. He needed to let go. Thinking of that he went over to the mats to work out.

And finally he knew how to let Kim go; by going out with Taylor.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Jack, are you ready for your date with Taylor tonight?" Jerry asked Jack smiling and interrupting Jack when he was practicing a new bo staff routine

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you nervous?" Jerry asked again even though Jack had begun to practice again

"Not really." Jack replied a bit annoyed then carried on

"Have you got her anything?"

"Seriously Jerry?" Jack asked annoyed having to stop his practice for the third time "I've getting her flowers."

"Maybe you should get them now or they'll be all sold out."

"Sold out where, Jerry? They're flowers, you can get them anyway."

"But I mean the really good ones."

"I'd rather get them fresh, probably stay nicer for longer that way."

"Yeah." Jerry replied as Jack got back to practicing

"Where are you going?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jack shouted annoyed with Jerry

"Sorry, just curious."

"Sorry, but I guess I am a bit nervous and what you're doing is seriously annoying."

"Sorry man. You could've always asked me to stop." Jerry said walking away as Jack grimaced, clenched his fist and resisted the obvious temptation to punch one of his best friends in the face.

"So where are you going tonight?" Jerry said opening his locker

"I don't know, it's a surprise. Taylor's picking the location of the date and what we're doing."

"What's next she'll be telling you what to wear?" Jerry joked

"No, that's more third or fourth date." Jack said and Jerry agreed with a 'yeah'

"Hey, what's up?" Rudy asked coming over

"Jack's got a date tonight!" Jerry said excitedly

"You're going on a date! Does Kim know? Are you worried? Are you sure you're ready for another girlfriend? Have you two talked about it? How does she feel about it?" Rudy said so fast it sounded nearly like he said it all at once "Oh yeah, who's it with?"

"Yes, I am going on a date. No, Kim doesn't know. No, I'm not _that_ worried. Yes, I think I'm ready for another girlfriend. Kim and I have not talked about it. I'm not sure how she feels about it. And I shall be going on a date with Taylor." Jack explained nearly as fast as Rudy

"Taylor? The girl I hired to work the smoothie station? That Taylor?" Rudy asked "Doesn't really seem your type."

"Well I think she's my type. I mean, she's funny, she's smart, she's really down-to-earth and I really admire what she's doing for her family." Jack replied

"You're moving on? From Kim?" Rudy asked and Jack nodded "But it's you and Kim. It's Kim and you. It's Jack and Kim, Kim and Jack. KICK!"

"What?" Jack asked

"Nothing, something some of us were talking about a while ago." Rudy said gesturing to himself and Jerry

"Milton too." Said Jerry

"Let's move a side from that then." Jack said "Yes, with some help, I thought I should move on."

"I helped." Jerry smiled

"You helped?" Rudy asked surprised

"It was my idea."

"It was _your_ idea?" Rudy asked surprised again

"I gave Jack lots of reasons for moving on." Said Jerry

"While I gave lots of reasons to not to." Milton said coming over

"Whose side are you on?" Jerry asked Rudy "Are you with Milton and his whole waiting for Kim thing or are you with me and my idea of moving on."

"Well, I love Jack and Kim together. But also Kim could move on by the time she comes back. But if Kim likes Jack enough then they should wait for each other. But also it could be different when she comes back from Japan. Although-"

"Just pick a side!" Milton and Jerry shouted

"I'm neither, I'm on my own side. I'm on Jack's sides."

"Jack's side?" Jerry asked

"He means he's with me whatever I choose and to be honest, like Rudy, I'm still between."

"But you're going on this date why?" Milton asked

"You sound like a therapist. Can we stop this interview so I can get back to practicing my bo staff routine." Jack replied who then walked away to work out and the guys walked away so they can work. Jack was worried about that night because his ability to move on depended on that night, of course he kissed Taylor but that was an impulse thing because he was angry with Kim. And also he wanted it to go well because he really liked Taylor.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there because I have the next chapter planned. I hope to update within 2 weeks. If you enjoyed it then you know what to do... REVIEW! Well then, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, chapter 4 of Tough Choices. I really hope you like it and I'm sorry this chapter's been delayed but I went on work experience for school then I had to finish a chapter for my other story 'The Black Lotus'... you could maybe give it a read or whatever... it's been a bit hectic writing two stories that I absolutely love to write so.. I hope you like and you know, review please!**

* * *

**Later that night**

Jack was walking into the Wasabi Warrior Academy ready for his date with Taylor when someone came up behind him.

"Hi." The person said, Jack turned around and saw who it was.

"Hi Taylor." Jack replied who was looking at Taylor who was wearing a short summer dress and holding a large bag

"Ready for this date?"

"Of course I am." Jack Replied "What's with the bag?"

"Well, glad you're ready and it's a surprise." Taylor said walking away "Come on." Taylor said then carried on walking with Jack following behind her. After a few minutes Taylor slowed down so she could walk with Jack.

"You know Jack... I was really worried about tonight."

"Me too. But why were you worried?"

"Because of Kim, you two were dating for what... nearly a year and now I'm your first date since her and sounds like she was pretty amazing."

"She was... but so are you."

"Thanks Jack." Replied Taylor as they carried on walking then came across the beach

"Beach really?"

"Yeah. When I was really young before my dad made a lot of money in his company, he used to take me to this place near here almost everyday. Then when I got older it used to be his assistants, the nanny and the butlers to take me. Now we haven't even got them and my dad's unemployed, and before today, I hadn't been here in ages."

"Then I feel honoured that your first time back in ages is with me."

"You should be. I only come here with people I care about."

"You cared about the people who worked for you?"

"Yeah, they were sort of like my family when my reals parents were too busy."

"That's very nice of them and from you to consider them family."

"Of course I haven't seen them in a long time, my father fired some of them before the company went under."

"Oh... so where are we going?"

"Don't worry it's not that far now."

"I think I'm enjoying this part of the date as well. I'm getting to know you more."

"Same here." Taylor replied "Maybe when we get to the actual date we can learn about the normal stuff rather than how the 'servants' used to like me more than my family sometimes."

"Learn about what normal stuff?"

"I don't know. But we can't talk about it till we're there which is now." Taylor said who was keeping Jack distracted from looking ahead until then and when Jack turned his head he saw a secluded beach area with lit up fairy lights on the trees and a picnic blanket on the . He turned to see Taylor who was grinning and opened her bag to reveal a picnic blanket and some food in containers.

"Wow... This is a first date?..."

"Well, I wanted it to be special. On the first date you get to know all the little things about each other, you can't do that at a film. It's about sparks and that feeling whether it's going to go right or not... I wanted our first date to be memorable because you're amazing Jack and I really do like you."

"I really like you too Taylor."

"Well thank goodness for that otherwise this date would be really awkward." Taylor joked and Jack chuckled at it too then she gestured to him the blanket "Shall we sit down?"

"Sure." Jack said sitting down

"Would you like a drink?" Taylor asked and Jack replied with nod as Taylor handed him one

"So, you said you wanted us to get to know each other, like _really_ get to know each other. What do you want to know?" Jack asked "Take it turns to ask questions."

"I agree." Taylor said before taking a sip then continuing "I go first."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with a simple question." Taylor said crossing her legs and putting her drink down "What's your favourite colour?"

"Orange."

"Really? I would've thought blue."

"Blue's close but I've always really liked the colour orange."

"But you wear blue shirts all the time. I don't think I've seen you in an orange shirt."

"Just because I don't wear it doesn't mean I don't like the colour."

"Fair enough."

"So what's your favourite colour?"

"Is that your chosen question?"

"No, I'll ask you my question afterwards."

"Fine. Um... Blue."

"Okay, what's the thing you fear the most?" Jack asked

"I'd have to say... clowns."

"No way, me too!" Jack replied

"Seriously? Why are you afraid of them?" Taylor asked before Jack told her his story

"Really?" Taylor asked "I'm scared because my parents hired a clown for my birthday too! My parents ordered a clown but they didn't know that it was a scary clown usually hired for Halloween parties and he arrived all terrifying and I've been scared of them since."

"Well I'm not scared of them, my friends a couple of years ago help get over my fear of them. But they still sometimes creep me out."

"Really how did they help?" Taylor asked curiously

"Black Dragons were wrecking the Halloween party we set up, boostravaganza not my choice of name!" Jack said as Taylor nodded and smiled skeptically "Anyway, I fought blindfolded so I wouldn't be put off by the clowns. Then Frank, a Black Dragon, took my blindfold off and I was terrified but then they were about to hurt Milton and I put my fears aside to help him. They still spook me but it sure helped."

"I wish I had friends like that... with you till the end."

"You've never had friends like that?"

"No, the friends I had before I turned rich didn't want to be my friend afterwards or wanted me to give them money. And my rich 'friends' would never look out for each other because we're not real friends. People who have the same amount of money as others like to be together in one group and don't like to be near 'poor' people."

"That's awful." Jack replied "I never had friends like I do now before I moved to Seaford. My parents were moving around so often I never got the chance to get really close before."

"How long have you been living here in Seaford now?"

"Nearly four years. What about you?"

"All my life." Taylor said "You see we're learning about each other, aren't we?"

"Definitely. Whose turn is it to ask questions?" Replied Jack

"I asked you how long you've been living here... so it's your turn."

"Fine." Jack said before taking a sip of his drink and continuing "Why do you like me?"

"Seriously?" Asked Taylor and Jack nodded in reply "Well, when I first met you I thought you were an arrogant, stupid pretty boy athlete."

"Pretty? How pretty?" Jack smiled

"This is what I mean by arrogant." Taylor said "Anyway, after I realised that you weren't as arrogant as I first thought you appeared to be. I realised a lot of other really good qualities after that made me like you even more."

"Like what?"

"How loyal you are, how kind you act, how you would do anything for your friends and you amazing martial arts."

"Very nice."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Jack asked

"Why do you like me and tell me what you first thought of me as well."

"Okay... At first I thought you were an annoying, know-it-all, brat from _Swathmore _but then I realised that you were brave and amazing for helping your family and dealing with losing all your money. I understood how difficult it must've been and I admired it all."

"Anything else?"

"You're funny, you're incredibly smart and you can make amazing smoothies."

"What do you like more? Me or my smoothies?"

"Hmm...You. What do you like more? Me or my martial arts."

"You, but they come with you don't they."

"Yeah, your turn to ask a question."

"Okay... Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Taylor asked

"I don't really want to answer that."

"You have to, I've answered all of yours so you have to answer that."

"Well you know how I was on the edge between you and my ex-girlfriend Kim." Jack began as Taylor nodded along "Well, I had reasons for the both of you and I had Jerry telling me one thing and Milton telling me to do another. I didn't know what to do. Then Jerry caught Kim with another guy and I realised that if she's moving on then why can't I. Then you came in the room, I saw you and my instincts told me to kiss you."

"At first I was kind of worried that Jerry dared you or something." Taylor chuckled and smiled when she knew that Jack really did like her

"Now you have to answer my question."

"Fine."

"You know how you haven't been at my school for very long, do you know what's happening at school in a month's time?"

"Think so." Taylor replied then smiled

Jack took a deep breath then looked to her directly and said...

"Taylor, would you like to go prom with me?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry to leave it there but it's all part of my plan for each chapter. If you liked it then you know what to do. If you have any suggestions then feel free but only if they're appropriate. And maybe read my other fanfictions... if you want. Well then... byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 of Tough Choices. Since it was my summer holidays I thought I should be able to update more regularly but there were many distractions. Please don't hate me! I was going to update it last week or before that but my parents told me we were going to Holland for a bit and I got excited so I forgot to finish and post this latest chapter. Again! Sorry! But to make up for it, here's a really long chapter!  
****Anyway here's the latest chapter of Tough choices, please please please! REVIEW because... I want to know what you think and how it could be better.  
While I'm talking about reviews, those who reviewed the last chapter asking for more KICK and stating that there isn't KICK in current chapters you're right there hasn't been much but there will be in future chapters as this Fanfiction is about their love being put to the test when obstacles (e.g. Taylor) is put between them. Enough rambling for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**18 days later in the Dojo**

"I can't believe Prom is in less than two weeks!" Taylor said excitedly walking over from her smoothie station to where the boys were sitting "Ten days to be precise!"

"I can't believe I still don't have a date!" Milton sighed sounding slightly annoyed

"I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you."

"Meanwhile I have three girls that I've narrowed it down to, to choose from. You do **not **want to know how many there were before I narrowed it down!" Jerry sighed "What should I do?"

"First off, No I would rather not know how many there were before and poor you having to choose from three girls, all of whom want to go with you. While I have nobody to go with but no! Let's focus on Jerry's problem! Who to choose, hmm?!" Milton nearly shouted oozing sarcasm

"Thanks Milton for putting my needs first." Jerry said patting Milton on the shoulder not realising Milton's sarcasm "So the three girls are: Carol Thompson, Sue Lin and Donna Tobin. What do you think?"

"Whichever ones you don't have, do you think you could set them up with me?" Milton asked hopeful but Jerry replied by laughing in his face

"Oh you were serious. Yeah, I'll try." Jerry replied to Milton realising his mistake and when Milton turned around Jerry turned to Jack saying "I don't know if it will work though?"

"Didn't you say that Carol is too clingy?" Jack asked

"Yeah but you've seen her! She's so!"

"Oh yeah." Jack replied smiling then noticed Taylor gave him a look "Sorry."

"It's okay. I have to go." Taylor said looking at her phone "My mum's just texted me, she said she's found a possible prom dress for me and I have to go try it on. Now I don't know if I'll see you before our cinema date tomorrow because of the competition you're in. So I wish you good luck and see you for our date tomorrow." Taylor carried on getting up and then kissed Jack on the cheek.

"See you later." Jack replied waving to Taylor

"So how's it going with you and Taylor?" Jerry asked as soon as she left

"It's good. Sometimes it's awkward when I don't know what to say but I cover it up... well enough." Jack replied then went back to Jerry's earlier question "I say go with Sue Lin because you don't like clingy girls, and I heard that Donna Tobin is now going with Brock."

"Great. Well, I've wanted to go on a date with Sue Lin since the bidding... Yeah she'll do." Jerry shrugged "And Milton I'll ask Carol Thompson if she wants to go to the prom with you but you know I can't guarantee she'll say yes right?"

"Thanks." Milton said sarcastically again

"You're welcome." Jerry smiled then walked away

"I was being... never mind. Anyway Jack, have you spoken to Kim since you've started going out?"

"I tried but every time I wanted to talk she was busy with something."

"You need to talk to her to see if she's okay with this?"

"I know and I've tried." Jack replied

"She'll want to know about this, you need to keep trying."

"Will it make you feel better if I try now."

"Yes." Milton replied getting up

"Fine." Jack said exasperated getting his laptop and trying to communicate with Kim and nearly instantly she replied

"Hey Jack?! How are you?" Kim said panting

"Hey Kim, I need to talk about somethi- are you okay? You seem a little out of breath." Jack replied "And why are you in a dress?"

"Oh... That's because it's a school dance tonight." Kim panted again

"Still why are you out of breath... and slightly wet?"

"It's a bit of long story. You see it's because of my friend, Casey. Who's right here actually, Casey this is Jack."

"Oh so you're Jack. Kim's told me all about you." Casey said

"Funny, she's never told _me _about you. Hi." Jack replied a little bitterly

"You're probably wondering why I'm not wearing a shirt." Casey replied looking down to his shirtless body and patted at his six-pack

"Yeah, I am a bit."

"That's actually part of the story." Kim intervened "What happened was that, lots of girls here are totally crushing on Casey and today is the annual end of year dance, sort of prom thing. Naturally, all those girls asked him if they could go together and he turned down all of them, the girls who he turned down decided that they would all crowd around him and steal his shirt. They then saw me with him and decided to spray water at us using a hose and water guns. And we've been hiding in my dormitory for about 5 minutes before you requested a VideoChat. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah... crazy." Jack said while subtly rolling his eyes

"Anyway, Jack what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's nothing. I'll tell you about it later. You seem busy." Jack said spitefully "Go and enjoy the dance."

"Okay..." Kim replied "I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye." Jack replied

"It was nice meeting you." Casey said

"Same here." Jack said sarcastically then noticing Kim logged off and he slammed his laptop shut making Milton come over

"So, did you talk to her?"

"I talked to her."

"And?! Did it go okay?"

"It went great!" Jack said gritting his teeth " I need to go practise for the competition tomorrow."

"Okay... That was weird." Milton said after Jack went to go get changed into his gi

**The Next Day**

"We won!" Jack shouted walking into the dojo where Taylor was working

"Congratulations." Taylor smiled giving him a hug

"Of course it was going to happen." Rudy marched in and snatched the trophy from Jack's hand but he was okay with it since he was being hugged by his girlfriend

"Are we still on for tonight?" Taylor asked

"Of course. What time?"

"Um, it starts at five thirty but do you want to get something to eat before?"

"Sure. Circus Burger, Captain Corndog, Phil's or maybe somewhere that has good food?"

"I wouldn't mind eating somewhere that serves actual food maybe."

"Great, Portaccini's at around five so we can make it to the movie on time even though we'll have to run there after eating."

"It's a date."

"Yeah, it's a date. Man, I thought you were smart Taylor?!" Jerry questioned coming over

"No, Jerry. It's an expression."

"What is?"

"It's a date."

"What's a date."

"The thing Jack and I were talking about that you obviously were eavesdropping on."

"What thing that you and Jack were talking about that I obv-" Jerry began soon to be interrupted by Taylor who nearly shouted 'never mind' at him sighing afterwards as they all knew how slow Jerry was at times, which was nearly always. After being thoroughly annoyed by Jerry, Taylor left to go finish the last 10 minutes of her shift before getting ready to go on the date with Jack.

"So what movie are you going to take her to see?" Jerry asked

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with Taylor? It's weird, you weren't like this with me and..."

"Kim? That's because you were going out with one of us so you would never tell us any details that Kim could easily hear and her reply would be an immediate punch in the gut, high kick to the head or lunge and go on attack mode. Basically, we wanted to stay alive. Plus, we didn't need to ask, it was obvious you two were made for each other and were fine without us butting into your dating life all the time."

"Wow. That's is officially the smartest and kindest thing you have said today. And after your discussion with Taylor a few minutes ago, you needed something to make you look good again."

"Thanks... what did I talk to Taylor about again?"

"Nothing." Jack said grimacing "And about the movie. I don't know, it's always hard to pick for a date. You see, I want to see Bobby's latest movie-and I still can't believe he didn't invite us to the premiere for that - and what if she wants to see one of those romantic girly movies."

"She may not be into chic flicks man. But want my advice? I'd go for a horror movie."

"A horror movie... why, it's not really for a date?"

"Are you kidding, a horror is more romantic than a RomCom starring Julia Roberts."

"Okay, how?"

"Okay, when girls are watching a horror they always jump and get spooked by some parts and bury themselves in their dates shoulders and chests. The guys get to protect them from the scary movie and the girls feel safe and secure in the arms of their dates. How brilliant is that?" Jerry asked gesturing with his arms out as if the world was going to give him the award for the best way to cheat girls into cuddling.

"It's good." Jack admitted

"It gets better. If she gets really scared and buries herself in you and asks why you aren't scared, it's the perfect opportunity to kiss her. But you have to avoid some lines to respond to her with, such as; 'because I'm with you', 'I'm not able to concentrate on it because your beauty is so distracting', 'I'm terrified but you just can't see it,' - they can tell that's not true - and the last one um... 'because I feel safe when I'm with you' Just avoid those and you're good to go." Jerry said in a serious tone as if the entire future of Jack and Taylor's relationship depended on this "Maybe I should find a date and we could go with you and Taylor, you know a double date."

"Maybe, then I have someone to back me up on the horror movie idea and I can just watch what you do with your date. I'm going to have to text Taylor to see if she's okay with this." Jack replied

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Oh I just remembered, Kathy Davis just broke up with Brad so I'll ask her to go tonight."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you asked Sue Lin, since you're going to go to prom together?"

"That's actually a great idea, thanks Jack." Jerry replied then hearing Jack's phone beep he asked "What did Taylor say?"

"She says: It's fine as long as Jerry's quiet and I don't have to explain anything else to him today."

"Explain what to me today?"

"Never mind." Jack said before his phone beeped again "She also said: Will he and his date come to eat with us?"

"Yeah sure, where are you two eating again?"

"Portaccini's."

"Yeesh! Man, that place is expensive!"

"Jerry, this is your first date with Sue Lin before taking her to prom. I don't think for the first one she'll want to go to Phil's and smell all that's there, eat barely edible food then see you get over-competitive with bowling then find out it was all free because you work there and dump you for being a cheap skate."

"Maybe, you're right." Jerry replied

**Later that day at Portaccini's at 5pm**

"So why did Jerry want to do a double date, you never told me in your texts?" Taylor asked Jack while the two of them were waiting for Jerry and his date to show up.

"First of all there's this movie he really wants to see and he wanted to go on a date with the girl he's going to prom with before they actually go."

"Oh so he eventually picked one, who was it?"

"Sue Lin."

"Let me guess, Milton asked Jerry to ask... Carol Thompson to be his prom date?"

"Spot on." Jack said making Taylor smile

"I usually am." Taylor grinned "When is Jerry going to get here? If we don't go in soon, they're going to give our table away."

"I know. I just texted him and he should be here..." Jack said checking his phone

"Hi guys!" Said Jerry walking up to Taylor and Jack with Sue Lin on his arm looking overly cheerful

"Right now. What took you so long?"

"Sue Lin suggested we take a walk through the park, it's romantic."

"I know but we have to eat quickly so we don't miss our movie." Taylor said irritated

"Calm down girl! It doesn't take long to order, wait for the food, chew and pay." Jerry said making Sue Lin laugh but made Taylor get more annoyed

"Jerry-!" Taylor began but was quickly interrupted by Jack

"Taylor, Jerry. Why don't we just go in and eat so that we can make it to the movie." Jack said practically pushing them into the restaurant

**Later waiting for the movie**

"I just don't like horror movies, sorry." Taylor said

"I know. To be honest I'm more of an action movie kind of person not really into horror."

"And I'm into comedies. So why are we watching a horror flick?"

"Jerry really wants to see it and we couldn't decide on one, could we? So he picked the movie."

"Fine but next time we double date he will not be there with us."

"So it'll just be us two?"

"Exactly." Taylor joked making Jack smile "Here he comes."

"Here are your tickets." Jerry said passing them "See we're not late, we still have 5 minutes."

"Oh goodie!" Said Taylor sarcastically "And by the way, thanks for picking the movie!"

"You're welcome." Said Jerry oblivious to the sarcasm "It's supposed to really_ really _good."

"I hope it's not too scary." Flirted Sue Lin to Jerry "Will you protect me if it gets _really_ scary?"

"Of course I will, I take karate."

"You're a green belt." Taylor said to annoy Jerry "It's not like you're the best like Jack who's a 2nd degree black belt." Taylor bragged showing off her date

"Did you know that Sue Lin entered the Seaford Pearl contest and won. Yeah, she's that hot!" Jerry bragged making his date blush and get embarrassed

"Well all the girls at school flirt with Jack, I've even seen Sue Lin flirt with him before."

"Did you know also about Sue Lin-"

"You know this about Jack?" Jack asked "He just wants to go see the movie so you two don't sit next to each other and argue about their dates who are now embarrassed."

"Fine, you're right." Taylor agreed before they walked into the movie theatre

During the movie, Taylor saw Sue Lin flirting with Jerry by snuggling into his chest when the scary parts happened and did the same. Making Jerry snigger to himself and getting hit by Jack in the stomach which made Taylor laugh.

Soon the movie was finished and straight after they left the movie theatre, Jerry told Jack that he was going to take Sue Lin through the park again.

"It'll be romantic right? Or is twice too much?" Jerry asked

"I don't know, why don't you ask her what romantic thing she wants to do right now?"

"That's a good idea man! You're so smart!"

"No, Milton's so smart. I'm normal."

"Then what am I?" Jerry curiously asked

Jack hesitated not knowing what to say "Don't you need to ask Sue Lin what romantic thing she wants to do now?"

"Oh yeah thanks man." Jerry said walking away towards his date and Taylor seeing that Jack finished speaking with Jerry came over and gave him a surprise hug from behind

"Wow. He's _so _smart!" Taylor said sarcastically

"Okay, he may not be the brightest but he's a good guy."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to stay friends with him." Taylor joked "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. But I know that I left the keys to my house in the dojo."

"I'll go back with you." Taylor suggested then turned flirty "Then maybe we can take a romantic evening stroll through the park."

"If you want." Jack smiled

They walked the way to the dojo talking about how lame the horror movie was. And when they took the detour through the park there was a man playing romantic music for money, Jack and Taylor danced and twirled through the park until they got to the courtyard outside the dojo.

"I had a great date Jack."

"Me too. Sorry that we couldn't do anything this evening to make up for the terrible movie."

"It's okay, the walk through the park was enough to make it up. Jerry was right for once, it was romantic." Taylor said "Though I have a feeling it was Sue Lin who suggested it to him."

"Probably." Jack chuckled

They suddenly stopped and both looked deeply at each other for a moment just getting lost in the other's eyes. They leaned in slightly closer until their lips met. It wasn't the same as the first kiss, since Jack was angry it made the kiss passionate and spontaneous but this one was soft and sweet and special. After they looked at each other again and chuckled slightly, but they weren't laughing at the kiss; they were laughing at the fact that they were together and kissing.

Suddenly the moment ended between them, when they heard a voice say a name.

"Jack?"

"Kim?"

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there and again sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner but it was really hard to write this one with so much writers block. Again sorry. I'll know that my apology's accepted by your reviews. So I guess for now, byeeeeeeeeee!**


	6. I'm Sorry! It's only temporary!

**This is not an update to any of my stories.**

**This is just a note of apology.**

**I wanted to say that I won't be able to update any of my stories until after 22nd June but maybe I might have some time the week before but most likely not. But I do think that I have a good reason. The reason being is that I have incredibly important exams and my last ones are on 22nd June.**

**I will be continuing my stories after my GCSEs but at the moment I will be focusing on them for the next two months because I need the good grades to take the courses I want to take in sixth-form college.**

**I truly am profusely sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories recently (The Black Lotus, Tough Choices and Memories &amp; Misfortunes) but I have been really busy with revision.**

**I want to thank everyone who still review (except for Evan Roberts) my stories, favourite, follow, etc. I am always grateful for those who like and take the time to read my stories.**

**If you're wondering that if I have enough time to write the AN then I have enough time to update my stories but my exams haven't started and I have a process and standards I must work all chapters to. I truly am sorry.**

**I am writing directly to you Evan Roberts (Guest) who told me to delete all my unfinished work. I'm not going to ask or comment what you're going to do to my story because that's your business and I really couldn't care less about what you say. I shall be continuing writing whether you like it or not and if you continue this story on Wattpad then have fun but if you continue trying to intimidate me then I will report you.**

**Sorry but I will be back soon, just not soon enough.**

**Sorry for the outburst but I needed to say that. **

**Sorry for not saying this earlier. **

**Sorry that this isn't an update.**

**Sorry that I won't be able to update any time soon.**

**Sorry in general.**

**Sorry...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi... Well this is awkward... The good news is that now I have finished my exams and I now have time to update my stories. The really good news is that I have now updated this story and the really really good news is that I will now shut up so you can read this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Jack?"

"Kim?"

Jack stood there flabbergasted as he stared at the one person he knows he's ever loved. He had no idea what to do. And the fact that he was still holding onto Taylor didn't help.

"Kim? I... I... What?... Wait give me a second... What are you... doing here?"

"Otai finishes the school year earlier than in America. When we tried to VideoChat that night, I was in the middle of a prom sort of thing to celebrate the end of the school year." Kim paused, her eyes getting misty "What are you doing?"

"I'm... I'm...-"

"He's uh, going out with me." Taylor said.

"How could you?"

Rudy and Milton had been standing there awkwardly and silently for a few minutes now, they still didn't say anything.

"I should probably go." Rudy tried to make a run for it before Kim stopped him.

"No. You're going to stay."

"You know what, I'm going to stay for a bit." Rudy sat down on one of the benches.

"Rudy, when I called you saying that I was going to surprise everyone why didn't you say anything about this when I asked 'is anything new'?"

"I... thought that he would have told you by the time you came. Considering they've been dating for nearly three weeks now."

"What?" Kim whispered

"Yeah. Well about three weeks since he kissed her. Probably just of two weeks since they've been dating."

"What?" Kim whispered again. She turned to Jack and he saw the tears running down her face. "Jack... why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I... I...-" Jack didn't finish that sentence before running out of the dojo to who knows where. He felt disgusted with himself. He had made Kim cry.

**Three days later**

"So have you talked to Jack yet?" Milton asked Kim after sparring for an hour.

"No. He's been avoiding me. I haven't spoken to Taylor either, I don't know what to say to her."

"According to Taylor, she hasn't seen Jack either. I don't think anybody has in fact."

"I wonder where he is."

"Also Kim, you might want to talk to Jerry."

"Why?"

"Because he got Jack and Taylor together. I don't know how but I know he had something to do with it."

"Okay."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever you're going to do, I'd do it fast. Jack had asked Taylor to the prom which is next week."

"Great." Kim muttered sarcastically.

Taylor and Jerry both walked in at the same time. Taylor saw Kim and walked straight to the smoothie station but not before giving Kim a glare filled with jealousy, hatred, anger and confusion. Jerry did a U-turn right out of the dojo but Kim ran to him and grabbed him by his shirt when he got halfway across the courtyard.

"What did you do?"

"Uh... I do a lot of things... Care to be exact?"

"What did you do to get Jack and Taylor together?" Milton asked

"I did nothing."

"Don't lie to me Jerry. What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"We set up that video call to make it look like you had already moved on from Jack so that he would ask me out."

"Who's we?"

"We is me. Me set up that video call. Me did it all. Just me not we. Me, myself and I."

"Jerry?"

"And Taylor."

Kim's blood was boiling. She marched right into the dojo and walked up to Taylor.

"Yes may I help you?" The spite in her voice was so obvious it was nearly visible.

Kim replied by punching her in the face.

"Oh my god!"

"Kim!" Milton yelled.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jerry asked.

Kim turned around and then punched Jerry in the face as well.

Jerry started mumbling in Spanish. None of them are fluent in the language but they know that Jerry only knows the bad words. Kim walked out but was stopped when she heard Milton following her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I know that it wasn't the best idea I've had. But I was just so angry. I could've done a lot worse if I hadn't controlled myself."

"That's what you call controlling yourself?"

"Watch it."

"Yes ma'am. Where are you going?"

"To find Jack and ask him what he's going to do."

**2 hours later**

"Jack?" Kim answered her phone frantically forgetting to check the caller ID

"No..." Milton replied

"Milton, have you found Jack yet?"

"No have you?"

"Yes. Yes I have." Kim said sarcastically "Yes, that's why I asked you whether you've found him or not and that's why when you called I hoped it was Jack."

"Is the sarcasm dripping off your tongue yet?"

"Oh shut up. Where have you checked?"

"I checked the mall, the skate park, Phil's."

"I checked his home and his mum said that Jack was staying over Jerry's last night so of course he's been lying."

"Did you tell her that he was missing?"

"No, I just said that he and Jerry were late for practice and wondered whether they came round to get Jack's gi."

"What did she say?"

"She said that he had taken it with him."

"So he's somewhere training probably. You know it helps him think."

"Think about what?! How to tell me it's over? He and Taylor already made **that** quite clear!"

"Or who to choose."

"Why would he need to think? I mean how long has Taylor known him for, a few months? She's not the one who's been in love with him for years!"

"You love Jack?"

"What?"

"You just said it. You love Jack. Does he know?"

"Does he know what?"

"Does Jack know that you love him?"

"I told him that he was my first love but no I've never said 'I love you' to him."

"If you tell him that then I'm sure he won't need to think about who to choose."

"Yeah Milton, let me call him and tell him that I love him. Wait, he hasn't answered his phone for the last three days and we still don't know where he is!"

"There's the sarcasm again."

Kim stood there thinking about where he could be. She came up with multiple places then fixed on one. "Milton? What happened to our old dojo?"

* * *

**Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger but I would like to make a few more chapters out of it still. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't kill me for how long it took for me to update. If you liked it then please review, I love to know what you think. I hope to update this story soon. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
